Vampire Heart
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: One day Marisa tries to steal some books... But not before a certain Vampire gets to her...
1. Chapter 1

Flandre was having a nice time with her new friend, Patchouli Knowledge when there was the sound of a broken window from above in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Patchouli sighed and sipped her tea. "Another book gone..."

Flandre frowned. "Is there any way we could stop her? She's annoying..."

Patchouli thought about this for a moment. "You said you were a Vampire, right?"

Flandre tilted her head as she started to get the message. "Yeah... So, if I was to bite her..."

"She wouldn't bother you again. In fact, you may even have someone to play games with." Patchouli mentioned as she put her cup down. "For eternity maybe."

Flandre's mouth turned a toothy smile as she stood up and spread her wings out, all the multicoloured gems showing. "That's it!" She giggled madly and took off into the heights of the mansion after the trail of a certain Black-White Witch.

At the top of the mansion, Flandre saw the "Ordinary Witch" standing there, with her back turned to her counting the books she had taken. She walked very slowly up behind her, so as to not startle her, and within a few moments...

3...

2..

1.

Flandre pounced onto Marisa and bit into her neck so deep and so quickly that Marisa didn't have chance to even get her Master Spark out. Only a scream and a muffled, "GAH! He-Help!" Was all she could muster as she fell onto the roof of the mansion, almost knocked out. "What... What the hell?" She managed to get out. Flandre fell onto Marisa also, making it impossible for Marisa to move really.

Marisa tried to move but with the weight of Flandre on her, she couldn't. She suffered as Flandre sucked some blood out of her and used both her fangs to push even deeper into the veins of the poor witch.

'I was only trying to get some books! ZE!' She screamed in her head as she felt her body start to fail her. All consciousness was failing but she refused to quit. Flandre pulled her fangs from Marisa after injecting a syrim that only she had in her - The Vampire Changing Syrum that would make her dear friend a Vampire Witch. Now didn't that sound appealing?

Meanwhile on the other side of Gensokyo, Alice Margatroid looked up from her doll crafting and went to her window immediately. "Marisa!" She could sense something was wrong with Marisa's magical energy... She was becoming immortal but... Not a good type. More of a Dark type. Alice shivered as she sensed it.

Alice raced out of her house, flanked by dolls of course, and headed straight for the Hakurei Shrine. If she was going to help her dear friend Marisa, well, Crush, then she'd need help - Namely in the name of Reimu Hakurei or maybe Yukari Yakumo, the barrier protectors.

Reimu and Yukari were playing cards when Alice came racing through the forest up the Shrine's steps and towards them. Reimu sighed. "You win, again. I swear its your gap abilities..."

Yukari smirked. "My, you compliment me too much."

Reimu stood up and looked to Alice who panted in front of her. "What's it this time? Marisa took a sewing pin?"

Alice frowned and marched even closer to Reimu, grabbed her by the shoulder and pointed her in the direction of the Mansion. "Feel that!? That's not normal Marisa, right?"

Reimu focused her senses after a moment of confusion and then both her and Yukari frowned. "That... Isn't normal... What's happened to her?"

Alice flailed her arms around. "I don't know, that's why we are going to find out!"

Alice grabbed Reimu's hand and dragged her skyward and towards the Mansion.

At the Mansion, Marisa's breathing slowed down until she couldn't even hear her heartbeat. It was odd, but whatever had bitten her was changing her internally. And it hurt. BADLY.

Marisa twitched several times as she rolled over. Flandre moved long ago and was watching from afar, giggling to herself.

Alice and Reimu arrived with Yukari in tow. Alice immediately going to Marisa's side as Marisa coughed. Time and again.

Alice panicked as she put her hand underneath Marisa's head. "Come on, Marisa, you're okay. What happened? Did you try to take a book again? Come on, sit up."

Marisa slowly rose to a seating position as Reimu knelt in front of her. "She's completely out of it. Marisa, hey, can you hear us?"

Marisa blinked. She couldn't hear nor understand her friends. Her two closest friends in the whole of Gensokyo and she couldn't talk to them. WHY!?

It was then that Marisa heard the giggling. Yukari heard it too. They both looked at the source, to see Flandre with blood down the side of her mouth with a twisted smile.

Marisa blinked. That was her blood, wasn't it... So... It stood to reason that... Wait a second...

Reimu took out her staff and she tried to heal Marisa's wounds but it didn't work. It only served to infuriate Reimu and Alice smiled at Marisa. "We'll work this out. You'll be fine."

Marisa winced. She could hear Alice now, her hearing was SIX TIMES as strong as it had been. Her powers were increased ten-fold and she knew Flandre could sense this... But, she felt a sense of... Familiarly to Flandre. Almost as though...

"Did you just..."

Flandre nodded slowly. "You keep stealing books. Hehehe." She giggled again. "So, I took the liberty of trying you into one of Remilla or Me type people!"

Marisa's eyes widened. "A vampire..."

"Uh-huh"

Alice looked between them. "What have you done Flandre..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project.

* * *

Marisa gasped as she felt more power flowing through her veins.

Alice turned her gaze towards Marisa. "Well... Well... We'll reverse it! Yes! We can! Just a little alchemy and-"

Yukari cleared her throat. "No. That won't work. Once a Vampire bites you and turns you into one of them, the only way to get them back to normality, or in Marisa's case - Back to an ordinary Human witch would be... To kill her."

Reimu froze her healing efforts as she looked at Yukari while Alice started to go white in the face. "No..."

Marisa began to cough as she felt something bubbling in her stomach. "Owwww..." She mumbled softly.

"Unless..." Flandre EVENTUALLY stopped giggling. "Unless, you kill something innocent... Like a fairy." She then put a finger to her lip. "But it has to be one of immense power though..."

Alice had colour back in her face as she looked at Marisa up and down. "Marisa... You're going cold."

Yukari looked up at the Moon which was slowly going down. "You don't have long to think. If the Sun hits Marisa, she'll be dead anyway."

Marisa felt her heartbeat go into extremely quiet realms as she tried to think. "I was... I was only trying to borrow some books..." She sighed and looked to Flandre. "So, if I work for you..."

Flandre rose an eyebrow. "You'll play?"

Marisa sighed again and nodded. "If I PLAY with you, will you turn me back when you get bored?"

Flandre had some power over Marisa for once and she was NOT going to let this go. "Not until you-"

She was going to finish her sentence when a minute piece of sunlight pierced the Skies of Gensokyo and pierced her in the left eye, making her scream in pain and retreat to the mansion.

Marisa blinked. "WAIT!" She bounced to her feet and tried to follow when the Sun's rays started to peer over the tree tops, and onto Marisa's skin, making extreme seering pain course through Marisa's veins and she dropped to her knees. "GAH!" She shouted/screamed.

Reimu looked to Yukari. "GET YOUR UMBRELLA! AND FAST!"

Yukari raced over with her umbrella. "This is the ONLY time I am doing something for you, Marisa. And it's because of Reimu, don't forget that."

Yukari rose her umbrella over Marisa and Marisa immediately started to breathe normally again, much to the relief of Alice. "Come on, we need to get you inside."

Marisa looked to Yukari. "When can I go out in the Sun again?"

Yukari looked at Marisa dead in the eye. "While you're like this?" Marisa nodded. "... Never."

Alice rubbed Marisa's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mari."

Marisa sniffed and blinked. It was too hard to believe. She was STUCK like this because Flandre wanted someone to PLAY with!?

Eventually the four of them made it to the Margatroid house as it was the closest in the Forest of Magic that would not put Marisa in immediate danger - The Scarlet Devil Mansion being one place Marisa should NOT be in, for it held Remilia, the head Vampire and Flandre - The one responsible for this.

"What Flandre said... Killing an immensely powerful fairy... Would Cirno be ideal for that?" Marisa mumbled to herself as she entered the Margatroid household.

Alice quickly raced to the kitchen while Yukari left Reimu to help Marisa to a chair and sit down. Marisa was struggling between her power/breathing and shaking a lot.

Reimu sat down next to Marisa as Alice was heard in the kitchen trying to rustle something up for Marisa.

"Talk to me Marisa. What's going through your head?"

Marisa looked at Reimu and the Shrine Maiden immediately stopped talking and her eyes widened.

"What?" Marisa asked.

Reimu pointed at Marisa. "Your e-eyes have gone B-Black."

Marisa blinked. "You can't be telling the truth..." She half asked, gobsmacked.

Every second, she was turning into a Vampire crossed with a Witch, and she HATED it...

So much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

* * *

It had been a few hours since Alice and Reimu had made Marisa comfortable in one of the spare rooms of the Margatroid house. It was pitch black inside but, Marisa could see... Perhaps a little too well.

"Hello?"

Marisa's ears perked up at hearing Cirno's innocent voice knocking on the window she was next to. "Anyone home?"

Marisa walked to the edge of the wall next to the window. Silent movements as she had practiced but they had been magnified by her abilites as a new Vampire Witch.

Marisa opened the window with a slight touch, being careful of the Sun... Not wanting to go through that pain from earlier again.

Cirno slowly opened the window and smirked. "Great, no-one's in." She slipped in and tip-toed to a drawer as Marisa crept up from behind... Very slowly.

As Cirno felt someone's breath near her, she slowly turned and froze. Someone with BLACK eyes was staring at her, Crimson in the center so she could tell they were eyes.

"What the he-" She was silenced as a hand went over her mouth, another hand grasping at one of her icicle-like wings. Her eyes widened as she felt someone pulling at them. It was Marisa but Cirno didn't know who it was.

Cirno started to cry as she felt the wing being pulled from its socket - Blood and water spilling onto the floor below her as she tried to struggle against her captor.

[Author's Note - This part has been edited to meet Age restriction on this site, if you wish to find it, look up the same story on Archive of Our Own - Architect of Light being my name over there. Sorry, but thems the rules]

Around 30 minutes later, Cirno twitched on the floor as she felt all of her power and life leave her.

Marisa wiped her mouth from what had happened and smiled. "You were a good patient, well done." She turned and shut the window as Cirno faded into nothingness. Such is the life of a fairy, and she would NEVER go near Marisa again, especially not in this state.

Marisa closed and opened her eyes with a sigh of relief as she felt the room go warm. It was evident that what she had just done to Cirno, was the final straw, and whatever was happening to her was slowly being reversed.

At least...

Marisa liked to think so.

Meanwhile downstairs Alice and Reimu were trying to figure out how to turn Marisa back when a Green fairy came bounding into the room, with panic in her eyes, her name? Daiyousei.

"Alice-San! Hakurei-San! You won't believe what's happened!"

Alice took one look at Daiyousei and blinked. "Where's Cirno?"

Daiyousei looked down. "She got her wings severed from her body and she can't move... She came back to life but she can't move."

Reimu looked to Alice as Alice looked at her with shock in her eyes. "... Marisa."

Reimu stood up and headed for Marisa's dark room while Alice went with Daiyousei and headed to see if she could help the now, Wingless, Cirno.

As Marisa lowered herself onto a bed, there was a knocking. "Nnngggh... Not now..." She whined.

"Kirisame! I'm coming in! Shield your eyes!"

Marisa covered her eyes and the door opened and closed. "I hope you don't mind, I'm going to use a flame so I can see you."

Marisa nodded, realising it was Reimu's voice. "Go ahead Reymoo."

"Mou! You know I hate that name!"

Marisa chuckled, and revealed a canine that was longer than her other teeth. "Ehehehe."

"You're turning more and more into Flandre as every day goes past... This isn't going to be easy to hear, but, we can't keep you here."

Marisa's eyes shot open and widened as she looked at Reimu. "Please don't send me to that mansion... I can understand two vampires living there, but THREE!? Are you mad!?"

Reimu winced. "I wish there was some other way... But there isn't, I'm sorry Mari."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Heart

Chapter 4...

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project.

* * *

It has been a few days since Marisa practically tore Cirno a new set of wings, quite literally.

The Black/White Vampire Witch was sitting on her own in Alice Margatroid's living room. The curtains having been drawn as the morning Sun came over the horizon.

Marisa sighed heavily to herself as she tried to think carefully as to the ramifications of what she had done to Cirno... But she couldn't think. Alice was still out with Daiyousei and Reimu was in her room in the Hakurei Shrine. She had, had been so tired out she had gone to the Shrine to recoperate.

It was then that Marisa's thoughts turned to Flandre Scarlet... And her beautiful Blonde hair... Her perfect eyes... Her-

'Wait... What?' She thought abruptly. 'Am I really thinking about the younger sister of Remilia in... In THAT way?' She whimpered as her head started to hurt. As images of Flandre flooded her mind, her body wanted to be near the Vampire that had done this to her, while her Witch side told her... Well, her Human side told her that she had to stay as far away from Flandre as possible.

But why hadn't the process been reversed!?

Shouldn't it have happened the way Flandre had said!?

She trusted her...

That was where Marisa's thoughts stopped in their tracks. She trusted her... SHE TRUSTED Flandre!? Since when!? How!? WHY!?

Marisa threw her hands over her eyes as she whimpered again. "Why... Why is this happening to me!? What did I DO!? All I wanted was some books!"

As she wailed, she didn't hear the door open and close, despite having the unusual hyper-sensitive hearing that Flandre had given her, mere days ago.

"It's simple to know. If you think about it."

Marisa froze in place. Someone was here with her. She removed her hands and saw the very person she didn't want to see - Flandre.

"You..."

Flandre took in an uneasy breath. "I'm sorry this happened as much as it has. Thing is, you've got to believe me - It's been so lonely... And, you coming every. single. day and breaking in... Stealing books..."

Marisa offered a partial smile and then blinked. "When did you get here?"

Flandre blinked. "Just now... Why?"

"How come the Sun didn't effect you, this time?"

Flandre offered her toothy smile and a heartfelt expression graced her facial features. "I have a certain power that you'll eventually get - It's one that means I can come into the Sunlight every 2 days for a day... It's something special to my family."

Marisa looked down. "Why did... Why did you bite me?"

Flandre shook her head slightly. "Why must you make this so difficult... I bit you because I needed someone to be with. See, Vampire's get lonely too..."

Marisa couldn't tell if Flandre was toying with her emotions or not, but, judging from it... She SEEMED sincere... And that made Marisa's heart slightly warm in sensation.

"You killed Cirno."

Marisa felt her breath hitch.

"Didn't you?"

Marisa looked at Flandre with a look of shock. "How did you..."

Flandre narrowed her eyes at Marisa. "Simple, I felt her life force fade away. It's back, but no-where near us."

Marisa Kirisame closed her eyes. "I'm dreaming this... This isn't real..."

Flandre walked over to Marisa and practically punched her in the stomach, making her kneal over. "Ompfh!" Marisa coughed, although, thankfully not blood this time.

"How do I get back to normal..." Marisa whimpered. "Please tell me. Please..."

Flandre took in an uneasy breath again and sighed slightly. "Look, Marisa. I don't know if I should say this but..."

"But?"

Flandre nodded. "I've grown attached to you - I can't just change you back because you want to be normal again. It's not like something I can do either."

Marisa Kirisame looked at Flandre in the eye, Golden Sun like eye scanning the colder Ruby Crimson like eye, almost finding a sense of peace within the Vampire-girl and almost... Almost getting lost in those eyes. The pair just staring at each other. Until, Marisa broke the solace:-

"Let's say I agree with you. Let's just say, I go along with this. I play with you for as long as you want... How would I eventually become Human again?"

Flandre sighed loudly this time. "Either you die-" She saw Marisa wince. "-Or, you have an Shrine Maiden or Angel convert your blood back."

The first Shrine Maiden, Marisa thought of was Reimu, but then again, she wasn't very agreeable most of the time...

In the time it took for Marisa to be absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't see Flandre moving closer to her. Floating to Marisa's eye level in terms of height.

"You can live for eternity as a Vampire and maybe even figure out the secret to being able to be in Sunlight like my sister did. I don't know how to say it but..."

Marisa cut her off as she came up with a decision she'd never admit to ANYONE else. "You don't have to say anything Flan... I already know."

Before Flandre could say anything else, Marisa cut the distance between them unknowingly and surrounded the Vampire with her arms, slowly kissing the Vampire-girl on the lips and hugging her close.

There was a gasp at the door as Marisa closed her eyes, the last thing going through her head being one thought to her estranged and almost forgotten parents:-

'Mumma... Pappa... Forgive me.'

Reimu stood at the door and couldn't believe her eyes...

'Marisa... What have you done...'

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5 - Complications of a Vampire

Vampire Heart

Chapter 5 - Complications of a Vampire Kind.

* * *

As Marisa pulled away, Flandre looked confused - VERY, very confused.

"Marisa...That was..."

Marisa offered a soft smile at Flandre. "I know. You don't have to tell me. If I am really stuck like this forever, then, I'd better get used to it."

Reimu slowly closed the door quietly and turned around, leaning against it. She put a hand to her face, feeling some tears fall. Marisa had done it. She had decided to go with Flandre Scarlet... Which would mean hell for everyone involved.

Alice was seen on the horizon coming back with Daiyousei and a brand new Cirno with brand new clothes hiding behind Daiyousei. Who, in turn, was hiding behind Alice.

Reimu shook her head and walked up to Alice who stopped in her tracks. "What is it Reimu... Why are you crying? What's Marisa done now!?"

Reimu sniffed and lowered her head. "I'm... I'm sorry Alice. It's over. She's made her choice."

Alice blinked in pure confusion. "I just got the fairies to agree to a possible cure for Ma-"

Reimu shook her head. "She kissed FLANDRE! She's more vampire now than ever! Their power is mixed now! You turn Marisa back, you kill Flandre. You kill Flandre, you kill Marisa. It wouldn't work!"

Alice looked down and blinked. "B-But..."

Meanwhile, Marisa was looking for something in the back of the room while Flandre had gone to sit on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth.

"So, you want to be... With me?" Flandre asked her.

Marisa let out a hum of agreement. "Best to get on with it, Ze." She spoke calmly... Perhaps a little too calmly for her. "See, the way I see it - If I had ANY chance of turning back, Reimu would have done it by now. This is the only way forwards, Da'Ze."

Flandre hummed in amusement as she leaned back with her hands on the bed and the rest of herself tilted. "I suppose... Wait... Would you like to move into the mansion with me and Sis?"

Marisa hummed and stopped for a moment. "It'd be easier than just taking Patchy's books all the time. Would you two mind if I did?"

Flandre smiled. "I wouldn't mind. You're practically family now anyway."

Marisa blushed at this, having not had a compliment from a vampire like this before. "I... Erm... I... Thanks."

Flandre giggled. "No problem."

Marisa felt intoxicated by Flandre. Nearly everything she was doing... Right the way down to kicking her legs back and forth was... Mesmorizing... If only she could-

Flandre tilted her head with a smirk on her face and a rose eyebrow. "Up here. My eyes are up here."

Marisa slowly rose her gaze up and commited every feature of Flandre's into memory. "You're... So beautiful..." Marisa spoke perhaps a little too quickly, which caused Flandre to blush. "I... Thanks?"

Marisa held her hand out to Flandre as Alice practically KICKED the door open, flanked by Reimu and the two fairies. "MARISA!" She bellowed.

The Sunlight was piercing through the doorway as Marisa dived in front of Flandre and shielded her from the Sun's rays. Seering pain flooding her veins but she refused to let Flandre feel this kind of pain...Ever again.

Alice blinked. "Marisa... What are you doing!? She's evil!"

Marisa growled as she blocked the Sunlight seering through her back. "Leave... Her out of this."

Flandre was concerned and rightly so. Marisa was shielding her from the Shrine Maiden and the Puppeteer which was hard work, she could tell from the pain on Marisa's face and the amount of sweat she was generating.

"Marisa... Don't..." Flandre whimpered as she slowly tried to stand up, but failed to as Marisa shook her head. "I'm not going to give you up to them..." Marisa spoke through forced, laboured breaths.

Alice shouted again, "MARISA! Come to your senses! I gave you this place, this part of my...MY HOME!" She commanded her dolls to flank Marisa as she stepped closer, Reimu standing next to her. "I'll... I'll kill you if I have to..." She gasped as she wrapped her hands around her mouth in quick moments. She couldn't believe she had said that, could she?

Marisa looked deep into Flandre's eyes and whispered to her, "When I say run... You run. Get under the trees and head for the mansion - Don't look back, Ze?"

Flandre gulped and nodded slowly as she mumbled back, "Just don't get hurt... I... I think I love you, Marisa."

Marisa offered a smile that seemed more genuine than ever as she spun on her heel. "RUN FLANDRE!" She whipped out her Master Spark Mini-Hakkero and fired it at full force towards Alice and Reimu who ducked down as half the house was blown open, Flandre racing out of the house and towards the trees.

Alice growled as she looked to Reimu. "Well, what are you waiting for!? CHASE THAT VAMPIRE AND KILL HER!"

Reimu nodded and spun on her heel, chasing after Flandre as another series of lights and lasers came from Marisa's direction - Only being taken up by Shanghai and her co-operative doll. Alice tried to shield Reimu's departure but got hit by one of the sparks of flame that Marisa let off. Making her scream in sheer pain.

The Blonde 'Ordinary' Witch/Vampire hybrid jumped and kicked Alice over, racing towards the exit and into the forest after Reimu and Flandre.

There wasn't long left to find out what would happen to Flandre... But if she reached the mansion... Her sister would help her.

Flandre just knew it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets of the Forest

Vampire Heart

Chapter 6 - Secrets of the Forest.

* * *

Crunch Crunch, step step, snap snap went the twigs and dirt from underneath Flandre Scarlet's shoes as she walked through the forest that she had literally RAN into, after being chased by Reimu out of the safety of Marisa's hold.

Flandre brushed a piece of blond hair aside as she looked around a corner of some trees. She heard some voices in the clearing up ahead, so she chose to stay as quiet as possible - Using her senses to try and keep quiet.

"Quickly! The Vampire'll be here soon!"

"What about the Hybrid!?"

"Calm down, the Hybrid can't do much. Quick, pass me that!"

"MMMMFFFFHHG!"

"You'll soon join the spirits, my dear. Then, perhaps the Vampire and the Hybrid will join our little occult..."

Flandre, as quickly and as quietly as she could itched around the corner of a tree. Crouching down and trying to keep her presence silent. She saw three people in the clearing... No, four. One in a black long gown with a rather... Interesting mask on. The other two had gowns but no masks - One was a young looking man and the other a relatively elderly woman. But in the center of the clearing was a teenager-looking individual, tied up and bound on top of several piles of leaves and twigs...

'A... Sacrifice...' Flandre felt her mouth curl into a smile as she quickly moved - She could sense the Shrine Maiden coming so she made herself scarce, but remained interested in the sacrifice... Just who were they sacrificing? There wasn't many people in Gensokyo who fit the bill of being male let alone being teenage years...

'Marisa... Where are you?' The young blonde vampire thought to herself as she headed to the dustiness of the Mansion nearby on the top of the hill. Several guards were looking around the perimeter and Remilia was amongst them. Flandre quickly emerged from the forest and waved at her sister only for Remilia to float down to her VERY quickly...

Flandre backed up against a tree as Remilia scanned her up and down. "You've been gone awhile." Her sister said slowly. "And-" She sniffed Flandre. "You've taken an innocent life into our realm, haven't you?"

Flandre shook her head slowly. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She tried to insist but Remilia, judging from the look on her elder sister's face, didn't believe a word she said.

"Hmmmm? So, why is it that she's looking for you?"

Remilia pointed in a certain direction and Flandre followed the finger, only to spot Marisa being surrounded by Reimu and Alice on opposite sides. Her eyes widened. "No..."

"I, could, save her life you know~" Remilia mumbled just enough for Flandre to hear. "But it'll cost you."

Flandre gulped. "What... What will it cost me sis?"

Remilia beared a fang as she smiled widely. "It'll cost the lives of everyone in that forest and the life of the one you hold dear - Kirisame. She won't be a hybrid anymore... Just fully... Vampire."

Flandre thought carefully to herself - VERY carefully. If Marisa really did like/love her and the people in the forest were going to die anyway then it shouldn't be a problem but... If Marisa didn't want to stay a vampire then... What then!?

Flandre shook slightly which Remilia hummed at. "Seems someone's rather nervous." She laughed slightly at Flandre who frowned back. "Leave Kirisame out of this!" Flandre started to raise her voice. "I can't let you do this!"

Remilia tilted her head at Flandre. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice - It's either me, you side with, or her. I can promise you however, you won't survive without me."

'She's... She's lying to me...' Flandre shook even more, this time gaining the attention of Patchouli Knowledge who had just arrived on scene. "You're... You're just trying to psych me out..."

Remilia smiled at her younger sister. "Fland, Fland, Fland - Why would I try to intimidate you? You've got the same blood running through your veins as me, after all."

Flandre thought about what the people in the Forest had said, quickly turning her eyes to it, then back to Remilia. She was starting to panic - If Reimu and Alice had their way, Marisa would be dead and there wouldn't be anything she could do about it. Yet - Why did she care about her all of a sudden!? She just wanted someone to play with, damnit!

Flandre took a deep breath in and calmed her senses down. "I."

Remilia offered a look of silent melancholy, "If you wish to see if you can survive without me - I merely invite you to try."

Flandre didn't need much more of a convincing. She rose her wings out and flew at high speed towards Marisa, Alice and Reimu. Picking up Marisa by her waist, earning a yelp and a "ZE!" from Marisa, Alice and Reimu, Naturally giving chase.

Marisa looked at Flandre as they rose into the skies, the Moon finally showing in the Sky as Day turned into night almost as quickly as they had only just gone into the skies of Gensokyo - Similar to the Moon incident but the Forest had something to do with it = As it was glowing.

"I'm NEVER giving up on you Marisa!" Flandre shouted. "I don't care if my sister doesn't approve, and if I have to fight for my rights, I'm NEVER giving up!"

The forest seemed to shine as Flandre shouted this and the sacrifice from earlier screamed into death. Marisa nodded and grasped onto Flandre as tightly as she could - Offering what strength she could.

A shield projection occuring around the two as the Moon's own power started to shield both the Hybrid Vampire and the Vampire together, as one.

Reimu and Alice backed up slightly as Remilia nodded at the guards to point at the two and fire their respective weapons.

Alice screamed one final name as Flandre and Marisa disappeared into the forest only moments later:-

"MARISA KIRISAME!"

* * *

Could be carried on... Not sure yet...


End file.
